


Bloodflowers

by Ammmmmmmirongmaoer



Category: PXNZ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer/pseuds/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer
Kudos: 2





	Bloodflowers

“所以，到底是怎么回事呀？你为什么又是人又是狐狸呢？”  
还能是怎么回事呢，庞宽想笑，就算他不想再回忆了，但是总有千百种方式让他想起。想起什么，想起他曾经还能变成真正的狐狸的时候，想起他因为有时候疏忽大意不小心露出尾巴的时候，想起他好像是全宇宙唯一一个狐狸精了，可他却连自己出生的地方都忘却的时候。  
还有那些男人围着他，总是围着他。他第一次在房间内被匕首抵着，曾经的朋友粗暴地脱下了他的衣服，指甲在他的脊背上划过，逼着他把尾巴露出来的时候。  
还有那些商人们，庞宽不清楚这个世界上哪来那么多的商人。他们甚至不需要胁迫，只需用名利就可以把庞宽压垮。他们不愿和他人分享庞宽，但也只是一晚，或那么几晚上而已。第二天庞宽就会属于另外一个人，没人在乎上一任是如何使用他的。有时候庞宽在怀疑是什么人披上了不同的面具，因为他们粗暴的方式和性癖都如出一辙。  
还有，还有那一天，一个男人因为无法勃起，让庞宽转身跪着，硬是把桌上没上子弹的手枪塞进了庞宽的后穴里。庞宽没有哭，也没有发出一点声音。他的眼睛已经太久没见过阳光了，也好像遗忘了自然界的动物在剧烈疼痛时的本能。庞宽还记得当时他只是希望那把手枪里面有一发子弹，就算一发也好，如果子弹射了出去，他会被穿透，直到哪里？  
还有，好像就是因为那件事情，那个男人开始让他的朋友们来用机器的物件使用庞宽了。庞宽不知道他究竟被塞过什么东西，他甚至被驯服到不需要被捆绑就可以乖乖跪着接受接下来的所有凌虐。  
有个商人好像找了机器人来操他，然后他发现机器人比这些人类温柔得多。被使用久了庞宽早就会从正常的性事里寻找快感，他的穴肉包裹着机器人冷冰冰的金属阴茎，然后他发现那根金属不知是因为他的体温还是摩擦的原因，变得火热起来。他闭着眼睛想象着后面是个人在操他，虽然他还能听见金属撞在他臀部的声音。就快要到了，庞宽弓起身子调整更好的角度，然后就在他喘息着射出来的一瞬间，那个男人捏起了他的下巴，那个男人看着他被驯服后已经无神的眼睛说，“小狐狸，这么喜欢机器人，我把你变成机器人怎么样啊。”  
庞宽还记得自己是如何无动于衷地看着自己的双腿被锯掉了，然后被接上了机器的四肢。他还记得自己是如何全身都被替换成了机械的，然后有人恶狠狠地扑上来干他，可他已经没有感觉了。  
他被拉去在地下场所展览，他就这么站着，有时能站一天。没人认为他也会累，有时他会被叫去服务有特殊癖好的老板。庞宽那时唯一遗憾的就是，他再也变不成狐狸了。  
庞宽还记得那天地下室的门被提早打开，他不知过了多久后第一次见到了太阳。他看到一个男人走了过来，那个男人在和拥有他的商人谈着价钱。然后那个男人走到他面前握住了他的手臂，准备让他离开，庞宽知道他这一晚是属于这个男人了。但是那个商人笑嘻嘻地对他说，“恭喜你，你以后就属于他了。”  
那个人就是房方，庞宽还记得他和房方离开那个罪恶的星球时的旅行。庞宽记得很多天，他都呆坐在家里，看着房方工作时的样子。房方总是默许他的沉默，也从没动过他。  
他还记得房方总是尽可能让他接触许多他从未接触过的东西。房方会带他去参观一个个艺术作品，让他看古老的书籍，会让他随意翻阅杂志、听那些封面奇怪的歌曲。庞宽非常喜欢那些来自地球的几百年前的歌，他还记得他指着那张joy division 的封面问房方，为什么要弄成群山的样子。房方对他说那是脉冲星一百次脉冲的频率图。脉冲星就是一种会发出周期性电波的只由中子构成的不断旋转的星体，和天上能看见的星星都不一样，它不是把自己烧死的，它像一个持续跳着有节奏的舞的人，它就像现在发出的这种鼓和贝斯的律动那样有节奏地抽搐着。它是一个正在死亡的星星的声响，它是来自于宇宙的歌声。  
可他那时候好像一直不开心，直到有一天房方问他，“你最想做的事情是什么？”  
“我想还能变成狐狸。”  
于是庞宽还记得房方那段不断地设计草图忘记休息的时光，还记得房方拿着机器在他身上改造的时光，那时候庞宽总是疼得受不了，他好像又无法忍受疼痛了。房方总是轻轻擦去他身上渗出的血，只有一次，房方按着他叫他别乱动时无可奈何地亲了亲他的嘴角。庞宽就又不敢动了，哪怕他疼到牵动及了身上的全部神经。房方在最后甚至给他加上了人类形态时的皮肤。重新给了他皮肤上的触觉，庞宽惊喜地发现他不会再无法感知一切了，他的眼睛重新恢复了一些神彩。  
“有时候我觉得我好像能活下去了。”庞宽把一切告诉彭磊后如此总结道。他突然被自己的滔滔不绝吓了一跳，而忽视了彭磊攥起的拳头，指甲甚至再掌心扣出了血印。  
庞宽看彭磊的表情那么凝重突然笑出了声，“都过去了，我都不在乎了。”  
“你不是想去探索宇宙吗？和我离开这里吧。”彭磊的声音因为激动而颤抖着。  
“那...房方怎么办呢？”  
对啊，怎么办呢。彭磊突然心虚了不止一截，他没勇气夺去帮助过自己的人在乎的东西，更别说那是庞宽。可他还是忍不住说了，可能他这辈子都没有那么胆大过。他脱口而出的时候感觉自己就在对别人说“我和你女朋友要私奔了。”然后又为这个想法忏悔不已。  
可是房方笑得很开心，“我早就看出来你是真心喜欢庞宽了。”  
“真的吗？你......不会留他吗？”  
“不会了，庞宽虽然是只狐狸，但他一辈子没尝过自由的滋味。他跟着你应该会很开心的。你跟他说过你的想法吧，你一但说出口了，他就没法不去想了。你一旦说山那边有个清泉，小狐狸就没法不在沙漠里跟随你长途跋涉去找那股清泉了。庞宽早就说过这个星系太冷冰冰了，因为我们的恒星明亮又炙热，但它是蓝色的。庞宽就是在这种蓝色的太阳下长大的人，可他和其他人都不一样，他有着纯粹的心，他属于太阳系，尽管他自己都不记得那里了。你能带他走，给他带来真正的幸福，我很开心，他应该在别处燃烧自己的生命，而不是在这里慢慢地暗淡下去。”  
“啊，那个，谢谢你。你刚刚说的蓝色的星星和红色的星星，真的有区别吗？”  
“我只是以一个渺小的人类身份去揣度这种宏大的悲哀罢了。”房方说。  
这时候庞宽跑了过来，扑进房方的怀里，他哭了，他很久没哭过了。庞宽一直在念叨着对不起，可是他还是想走。彭磊在一边咬着嘴巴，默默走开，他不想看到庞宽哭泣的表情。他下决心以后绝不能让庞宽因为他再哭第二次了。  
房方一边拍着庞宽的头一边安慰他，当庞宽说：“你花那么多钱买了我，结果一分钱没收就让我和别人走了”的时候，房方忍不住笑着跟他解释，“你不属于任何人。如果你真的是我的艺术品，那么在我完成以后就已经不属于我了，至于你如何被他人解读，被人如何欣赏，都已经不能询问我的意见了。更何况你不是，我只是在你的人生里点缀了一些你想要回的东西。我没法挽留你，更别说你追寻的是自由与爱情，这都是我无法给你的东西。”  
爱，庞宽愣住了，爱情。他和彭磊之间发生的事是爱情吗？庞宽不知道什么是爱情。爱是什么呢？爱是他对房方的不舍吗？是他的陪伴还是房方的守护？爱是......能让人开心的东西吗？是他每次吃到蛋糕的感觉吗？是他听着音乐想要跳舞的感觉吗？还是说，爱是让人难过的东西。是他的花枯萎了他对花的感情吗？是他看见墙角快要死去的缩进壳里的蜗牛的感觉吗？但是他过往的经历也让他如此悲伤，那些都不是爱。爱是让人期待的东西吗？他总是盼望着展馆快要结束的时候，这样房方就能让人们赶紧离开了。是他望着夜空幻想自己是其中的一颗星星，或是能飞到空中的小鸟吗？或者爱情是羞涩的感觉，电影里的人们遇到爱情时总是会害羞的。  
然后庞宽看到忍不住走进来观望他的彭磊，庞宽那时候的感觉是什么呢？他自己也说不清楚了。他觉得又幸福又悲伤，他感受到了等待与期待，还有害羞和勇敢。这是爱情吗？他问自己。大胆一点试试吧。他想。  
“你抱抱我吧。”于是庞宽这么说着，彭磊就赶紧跑过来抱住了他，庞宽明白了，爱情就是让人又开心又难过的事情，爱情让他的心脏在砰砰跳。  
彭磊的星际传呼机响了，是吴庆晨发来的简讯：我们就快到啦，赶紧收拾收拾到XX地点吧。  
房方把他们送到了目的地以后，挥挥手向他们告别，在庞宽又忍不住哭着想要跑回去的时候第一次命令他，“停下，又不是再也不见了。”然后把车窗摇了起来，开车走了，鸣了声笛就算道别。  
庞宽在原地沮丧了一会，“我老是哭，怎么办啊。你不会瞧不起我吧。”  
彭磊这才想起来，手忙脚乱地拿袖子给他擦风干得差不多了的眼泪，“不不不嫌弃，据说亲一亲就不难过了，就不会想哭了。”  
“谁说的呀。”  
彭磊不会撒谎，眼看着好不容易编的谎言就要被戳破了，他赶紧低下头亲了一口庞宽的嘴巴。“那现在呢？你现在是不是真的好受点了。”  
“嗯……还真是的。”庞宽笑了一下又想起来点什么，“你的朋友多吗？都是人类吗？”  
“对，你马上就能认识他们了。不跟他们打招呼也可以，但还是认识一下吧。又高又帅的那个滑头是吴庆晨，尚笑和刘葆都是又胖又能吃的秃子，特酷的那个女生是赵梦，还有个视觉系的外星人是哈亚托。”  
话音刚落，巨大的飞船就降临在了不远处的地面上，悬梯缓缓降下，没人下来迎接他们，只有个声音特别不耐烦地对他们吼道：“到底上不上来啊！都等着呢。”  
“不走吗？“庞宽拽拽彭磊的衣角。  
彭磊笑了，“你真的不后悔？”  
庞宽看了看四周，像是告别，然后又看到彭磊小心又迟疑的眼神，赶快亲了一口他的脸，朝飞船跑了几步然后看着还站在原地的彭磊，“你到底走不走？”  
“走！”  
彭磊快速迈了几步就追上了他，笑得一脸灿烂地拉着他的手继续向前跑去。庞宽跟着彭磊又跑了几步就累了，干脆变成了机器狐狸以后又窜到了彭磊怀里。  
“你懒死了。”虽然这么埋怨着，彭磊却放慢了脚步小心翼翼地让怀里的小狐狸感到安稳。然后又亲了亲他金属的外壳。  
“嗯。”庞宽摇了摇尾巴。  
“你知不知道我们下一个目的地是哪？”彭磊在舱门关上的那一瞬间问他。  
“哪里呀？”  
“我和你共同诞生的地方，那个星球的恒星是橘黄色的，像火一样，红彤彤毛茸茸的，你毛发的颜色就来自于那里。”  
他们曾经只是在破旧的胡同里被阳光照射下长大的孩子，后来最多也只是蜷缩在黑夜里暗自怜悯，现在他们真的迎着宇宙就飞奔去了，面孔冲着的是一颗颗燃烧着自己的在死去的群星。

【埋了个彩蛋。那张专辑的第一首歌就是宽磊想表演的love will tear us apart。Ian对此解释的原话就是：It's the music from the universe. It's the sound of a dying star. 封面的也是人类第一个观测到的脉冲星，而那颗脉冲星恰好来自狐狸星座。耶。】


End file.
